Your Body is a Wonderland
by x-MarsBar
Summary: Some much needed H/P lovin' after an episode like "Lauren". COMPLETE.


**A/N: **So, after watching "Lauren", I felt the need to write something short and sweet for H/P since we didn't get anything out of the episode. My little shipper heart _did_ notice Hotch SMILING on Emily's phone when he called her at the beginning though. It made the dark parts just a little bit brighter for me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Criminal Minds_. If I did, Emily would still be here, JJ would have never left, and Doyle would be dead and gone. I also don't own John Mayer's _Your Body is a Wonderland_. I just happen to love it very, very much.

* * *

When Emily had proposed the idea of going out to lunch together, he'd reluctantly agreed. Not that he didn't want to spend time with his lover, he just had a mountain of paperwork that he needed to get done by the end of the week. When he tried to talk her into just ordering some take-out and sitting in his office, she stood and gave him a deadly glare. One even he was not immune to, so he'd agreed. They left the office and his brunette beauty volunteered to drive, since she was the one who dragged him out. He had only quirked a brow in suspicion and received a cheeky grin in return.

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

When she pulled into a pricey hotel's parking lot, his suspicion shot through the roof. What were they doing here? She only climbed out of the black SUV and clamped her mouth shut. He followed behind her triumphant gait and only when they reached the front desk did she open her mouth.

"We have a reservation. The name's Prentiss."

"Of course, ma'am," the receptionist said as he handed the room key to Emily, "you'll be staying in room 314."

She took hold of his hand and he couldn't help but smile down at her as he squeezed back.

_One mile to every inch of  
Your skin like porcelain  
One pair of candy lips and  
Your bubblegum tongue_

As soon as the suite's door closed behind them, Hotch's hand trailed down her arms, his fingertips brushing against her delicate skin. His hands finally met hers and took hold of them as he dove in, his lips brushing against hers. He let go of her and his hands then found themselves planted on either side of her face. Emily smiled against his mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her parted lips gave him the access he so desperately had been asking for. Her tongue danced in sync with his, her body in tune to his.

_And if you want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile_

She released his lips with a grin and pulled away. She shrugged off her suit jacket and let it drop to the floor before kicking off her black boots. She collapsed back onto the white comforter on the king-sized bed, her dark hair contrasting beautifully against it. Her dark eyes beckoned him, he mimicked her earlier actions and slipped off his jacket. He toed off his shoes and loosened his tie before crawling onto the bed and hovering over her, his fingers already working the buttons on her blouse loose.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland_

She was gorgeous. That was all Hotch's mind could come up with as his hands roamed over Emily's flat stomach, her sides and from her shoulders to her fingertips, memorizing every line and curve all over again.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face  
I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
You tell me where to go and  
Though I might leave to find it  
I'll never let your head hit the bed  
Without my hand behind it_

Her raven hair slipped out from the half-up do she had worked so hard on this morning and fell across her forehead, a strand of it brushing against her cheek. She was crawling up from her spot at the foot of the bed to where he had pushed himself up against the headboard. Her dark eyes were bright as she made eye contact with him, which threatened to drive him over the edge. She reached him after what seemed like forever and he immediately flipped her onto her back, trailing kisses along her neck and the skin exposed from her open shirt. His hands fixed themselves in her hair, cradling her head as it hit the mattress.

_You want love  
We'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea  
Of blankets  
Take all your big plans  
And break 'em  
This is bound to be awhile_

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland_

Their bodies danced beneath the sheets together, all sense of time lost. Their minds weren't on paperwork, serial killers, victims and rules. It was just the two of them, exploring bodies like it was the first time. They took their time as they enjoyed the company of the other. It was their time to be carefree and to relax.

_Damn baby  
You frustrate me  
I know you're mine all mine all mine  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

As they laid in each others arms, Hotch looked down at Emily. She had her eyes closed but her lips were tilted into a beautiful smile. He couldn't believe that after everything they had been through, she had still chosen to be with him. The broken man he was had been transformed into this new man. Emily made him complete. She filled the void in his heart that had been empty for so long.

_Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)  
Your body is a wonderland  
Your body is a wonderland_

_Da da dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba la la la  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da  
Ba ba dup ba ba da da  
Ba ba dup ba da da da_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you all enjoyed! (: xoxo**


End file.
